The Cherokee (Attakullakulla)
The Cherokee led by Attakullakulla is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Introduction The Cherokee There are two prevailing views about Cherokee origins. One is that the Cherokee, an Iroquoian-speaking people, are relative latecomers to Southern Appalachia, who may have migrated in late prehistoric times from northern areas, the traditional territory of the later Haudenosaunee five nations and other Iroquoian-speaking peoples. Researchers in the 19th century recorded conversations with elders who recounted an oral tradition of the Cherokee people's migrating south from the Great Lakes region in ancient times. The other theory, which is disputed by academic specialists, is that the Cherokee had been in the Southeast for thousands of years. There is no archeological evidence for this. Some traditionalists, historians and archaeologists believe that the Cherokee did not come to Appalachia until the 15th century or later. They may have migrated from the north and moved south into Muscogee Creek territory and settled at the sites of mounds built by the Mississippian culture. During early research, archeologists had mistakenly attributed several Mississippian culture sites to the Cherokee, including Moundville and Etowah Mounds. Late 20th-century studies have shown conclusivelyneeded instead that the weight of archeological evidence at the sites shows they are unquestionably related to ancestors of Muskogean peoples rather than to the Cherokee. Attakullakulla Attakullakulla is believed to have been born in the territory of the Overhill Cherokee, in what is now East Tennessee, sometime in the early 1700s. However, his son, Turtle-at-Home, once stated he was born to a sub-tribe of the Algonquian-speaking Nipissing to the north, and was captured as an infant during a raid and adopted by a minor Cherokee leader, making him a member of the Cherokee. He married Nionne Ollie, a Natchez captive adopted as the daughter of his cousin, Oconostota. The marriage was permissible because they were of different clans; he was Wolf Clan and she was Paint Clan. Dawn of Man Peace, Chief Attakullakulla of the Cherokee Tribe! The Cherokee are a Native American people from Southeastern North America; oral tradition speaks about a migration to the South from the Great Lakes region, in ancient times. Your people first made contact with European traders in the 18th century. In the 19th century, white settlers called the Cherokee one of the "Five Civilized Tribes", because they they had assimilated many of the cultural and technological practices of the Europeans. Always resilent and adaptive, not even the infamous Trail of Tears could break the spirit of your people. The Cherokee were one of the first, if not the first, major non-European ethnic group to become U.S. citizens. Currently, the Cherokee Nation has more than 314,000 members, the largest of the 566 federally recognized Native American tribes in the United States. First Beloved Man, the ancestor spirits will lead you! Your shaman urge you to follow their path, and strike down your would be opponents. Are you prepared for challenges the likes of which no Cherokee has ever faced? Will you carry the sacred flame to every corner of the world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Peace, wanderer. I am Attakullakulla, Chief of the Cherokee. The Apportioner has placed enough resources on this planet to satisfy all. Keep to your lands, and there shall be no need for war." Introduction: "Every day I meet new people, look upon new faces. Tell me, stranger, why have you come to see Chief Attakullakulla?" Defeat: "Once again my people must walk a Trail of Tears..." Defeat: "Is this what you really want? Have you become the person you hoped to be?" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Tribal American Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders